Miracles Happen
by BellaRose55
Summary: The crew is all grown up. They are all married and starting families. But everyone knows, it can't be this happy. Emma and Ash are having problems getting pregnant. Will they get a baby? And what happens when the past comes to haunt them? Read Review!
1. Chapter 1 One In A Million

Chapter 1- One In A Million

It was negative. Again. All four tests were lying there with their minus sign. Emma stared at them once more. She then threw them in the garbage, where the 162 tests she took in the previous five years, had gone. She took a deep breath in and held back her tears. She suddenly jumped as the phone rang throughout the house. She shut the lights and ran into her bedroom. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Cleo. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant again!"

"Oh that's great." Emma tried her best to sound happy, but her voice cracking, hinted something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no, I'm fine." She tried to hide her feelings, hoping to start a new discussion. "Did you tell Lewis?"

"No, You're the first to know, besides me. Hold on, Emma." Cleo said. There was a pause before she spoke again. "Sorry Linda Kate couldn't pull this toy apart and she screams."

"She's crazy." Emma let out a little laugh. "She's nine months today, right?"

"Yup."

"And how's Izzie doing?"

"Good. She's actually at work with Lewis. For some reason she wanted to go, so he said he'd take her in." Cleo replied. "How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess."

"How'd the fertility appointment go?" Cleo hesitated to ask, knowing it was a rough topic for Emma.

"Useless. The pregnancy tests were negative." Emma choked down her tears, sitting down on her bed.

"It'll happen. Listen I got to go, Linda Kate's screaming again, but I'll talk to you soon and we'll get together. Bye."

"Bye." Emma softly said, before hanging up the phone. She lay back on the bed and was greeted by a lick from her dog. "Hi S'mores." She stroked the tiny Boston terrier, who was now leaning his head on her legs. The dog's collar jingled as he perked his head up, at the sound of the garage.

Emma lifted her body up and glanced at the clock. "Crap! It's five and I haven't started dinner." She ran downstairs and opened a cabinet in the kitchen. She pulled out a box of pasta, before pulling out two pots. She filled one pot with water and put it on the now warm stove. She pulled a container full of sauce out of the freezer and poured it into the other pot.

Warm, large arms soon wrapped around her waist, before she felt a comforting kiss on her cheek. "How's my favorite girl?"

"…Ok." She hesitated, biting down on her lower lip.

"No you're not." Ash denied. "Something's bothering you."

"The tests were negative, again." Emma erupted into tears.

Ash felt his heart shatter. He was losing hope in having a baby. "Maybe we should try adoption again."

"Why? So we can fly into another state and come back home without a baby? I can't do this anymore! I just can't! Cleo is going to have a third baby! I'm sure Rikki will have no trouble having a baby! Everyone we know our age is having kids! We've tried everything! I'm tired of living like this! I just want a baby! Is that too much to ask for!" Emma threw her hands in the air, while tears drowned her face.

"Emma, it's going to happen soon…"

"I've heard that for the past five years! We don't have a baby right now!" She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry. I'm not yelling at you. I'm just…depressed."

Depressed was a powerful word. Ash wanted to deny her emotion, but he knew it was true and he knew he was feeling the same way. "Look, Emma…Oh my gosh! The food is exploding!"

She immediately turned around, to find herself standing in sauce, mixed with water. She turned off the stove and broke into tears, again. Her day was not going as planned. "Does anything ever go right?"

"It's ok." Ash pulled her into a hug, while rubbing her back. She sobbed into his chest, feeling so much pain in her heart. They stood there for a few more minutes before she pulled away.

"Emma, we're going to the doctor tomorrow. I'm making an appointment and we're trying In Vitro again."

"Why? The first two times it didn't work and the third time I miscarried. I don't want to waist money."

"We won't! We have plenty of money. If we need more, we'll sell the house and move into a smaller house." Ash reassured, handing Emma a roll of paper towels, so she could clean up the mess.

"Well, when we bought the house, we thought we would soon have children running around in it."

"I'm calling the doctor and we are going to do this."

_What'd you think? Some of you may know me. I have written 12 stories for Instant Star, Hannah Montana, Titanic, Enchanted, and Another Cinderella Story. I love to write, act, sing, dance, read and I absolutely adore getting reviews! So please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. REVIEW!_

_Love BellaRose55_

Emma is 28 years old and Ash is 29 years old and they have been married for eight years. They currently have no children, but have been trying to get pregnant/adopt for five years and nothing is working. Ash is a vet, which only works on weekdays from seven to five. Emma used to be a neonatal nurse, but got laid off when the hospital burned into flames. Cleo is 28 years old and Lewis is 28 years old and they have been married for seven years. Lewis is a scientist. Cleo used to be a nurse, but quit her job to stay home with the kids. They currently have two children. They have a nine-month-old baby named Linda Kate and a three-year-old girl named Isabella (Izzie). Rikki is 29 years old and got married about five months ago to Zane, who is 29 years old. They currently have no children, but are planning on having some. Zane is an Elementary school principal and Rikki is a kindergarten teacher at the same school. They have changed a lot. The girls are still mermaids and nobody knows, except their family members (Parents included). The story is starting with Thursday July eighth.


	2. Chapter 2 Start Of Something New

Chapter 2 Start Of Something New

The Next Day- Rikki and Zane's house

Rikki smiled to herself as she stared down at the counter in the bathroom. She left the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen where Zane was making breakfast. She started to set the table, not saying a word. Zane stared at her, trying to figure out her emotion. "Good morning!"

"Good morning. Whatcha making?" Rikki asked, not clueing in to her surprise.

"Pancakes."

"Mmm. A kid friendly meal." Rikki formed a grin, placing two plates on the table.

"Except we don't have kids."

"Well…we will in nine months. I'm pregnant!"

Zane smiled, turning around to face Rikki. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug. "That's great! I'm going to be a Dad! We're going to be parents! We've got to tell everyone!"

"Wait!" Rikki grabbed the phone from Zane. "Only Cleo, right now. The fertility help that Emma had a few months ago didn't work. Cleo told me she's really upset. I don't want to upset her more. Cleo told her she was pregnant and she sounded upset."

"Well, let's call out parents and Cleo and Lewis!" He took the phone backed and dialed a number. "Dad! I'm going to be a Dad!…Yeah I can't believe it either!…I know…That should be good…See you soon, bye."

"Were not suppose to tell anyone until three months."

"Why?" Zane was completely oblivious to Rikki's comment.

"Because if something is wrong with the baby or if we miscarriage, your going to be the one to tell everyone. And since you don't know anything, those things usually happen in the first three months."

"Oh! Well just your Dad and Cleo and Emma. We have to tell Emma, if we don't she'll be upset."

"Ok, fine."

Emma and Ash

"You ready?" Ash called, sliding his shoes on.

"Let me just grab my bag!"

Ash rolled his eyes. Every time they had to get ready, he was waiting for her. It was never the other way around. He watched as Emma came down the stairs. He always noticed her outfit, hairdo, and shoes. Her outfit was a gray, short sleeve, v-neck dress, with two giant flowers on the right side of the skirt part. Her hair was down, with loose curls bouncing around her face. Her shoes were red, with a five-inch wedge and a small bow on the open toe. He thought she looked beautiful, but new she'd look cute with a huge baby bump.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office, being brought into an examining room, right away. They only waited two minutes before a Dr. Stevens entered. "Ok, tell me what's wrong."

"Well, as you know, we've been trying to have a baby for five years. We want to try the in-vitro again. The other thing we did didn't work. She took four tests and they were all negative."

"Ok, let me just to take some blood, to make sure you're 100 percent not pregnant. When I call you for the results, we'll make an appointment. The results will most likely be in tomorrow morning. Until then, don't give up. It'll happen, it just takes time. I took me four years to get pregnant. And the fact that your menstrual cycles are randomized doesn't help. I was the same way, but now I have four beautiful and healthy children."

Emma nodded, trying not to cry. She was tired of crying and lately her emotions increased. And so did her mood swings. She watched as Dr. Stevens pulled out a white, rubber like, band and wrapped it around Emma's arm, right above her elbow pit. She then slowly and meticulously slid the needle into a popping vein. Emma looked away and scrunched her eyes closed. The sight of blood made her sick. She turned her head back, as Dr. Stevens placed a Band-Aid on the spot. "Ok the results will be in tomorrow. I'll call to let you know."

"Ok, thank you so much." Emma smiled, even though she wasn't really in a happy mood.

"Your welcome, bye."

Cleo and Lewis House

Cleo bent down and lifted Linda Kate up. She brought her into the kitchen and placed her in her highchair. She gave her a toy and took a pan out from a cabinet below. "Izzie! Come in the kitchen so Mommy can make lunch."

Izzie came right in the kitchen, holding her coloring book and ponderous box of crayons. She hopped on the kitchen chair, after placing her book and crayons on the table. Cleo put the cheese sandwiches on the hot pan and turned around to look at the girls. "Daddy is going to be home early today."

"How early?"

"In a few hours." Cleo replied, placing a _Barney _plate in front of Izzie and another plate at the empty chair. She went back to the pan and flipped the grilled cheese's over. She then opened the cabinet above her and pulled a box of cheerios put. She poured some in a plate and put them in front of Linda Kate. She slammed her hand down and started to eat the cheerios. One by one went in her mouth. Cleo pulled the grilled cheeses off the pan and onto the plates. "Don't touch it yet. It's hot. What do you want to drink?" "Fuit (the way she says it) punch!"

Cleo opened the refrigerator and pulled out fruit punch. She poured it into a plastic cup reusable cup and slid the lid on. She put the straw in and put it in front of Izzie. "Mommy! Let's invite Aunt Emma and Uncle Ash and Aunt Wikki (way she says it) and Uncle Zane over tomowow!"

Cleo laughed at her unusual request. "Ok"

_Thanks for reading! I'd like to thank my reviewers, you're my favorite! I'm sorry about the delay. I just wanna say that if I spell something wrong while Izzie is talking that is the way she is saying it. After all, three years olds have trouble with saying some letters and words. Review!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

Chapter 3 Surprises

Emma ran into the kitchen and grabbed the ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, It's Dr. Stevens."

"Oh ok. Well what slots do you have open?" Emma asked, walking over to her calendar.

"Well actually, I don't think we need to make an appointment. Your blood work came back positive. You're pregnant!"

Emma's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? This is amazing! Thank you so much! But why did my pregnancy tests come back negative?"

"Well…" Dr. Stevens started. "You may have been to late to take it, because you are almost three months pregnant. You are just about nine weeks. Or maybe they just didn't respond right. There have been many people who have taken pregnancy tests that were negative, but were really pregnant. I ran the blood work five times just to be sure."

"This is wonderful. When should I come in for an appointment or a sonogram?" You could hear the joy in Emma's voice. She couldn't be any happier.

"How about Monday the twelfth? That way you'd be three months. And I have noon, two o'clock, and four o'clock."

"Um…I'll go with the four o'clock one. That way my husband will just get out of work early. Thank you so much." Emma's smile was from ear to ear.

"No problem. That's my job. I'll see you Monday. Bye and congratulations."

"Bye and thanks again." Emma placed the phone back on the table and waited for Ash to come down.

"Who was that?" He asked walking down the steps

"Dr. Stevens. We have an appointment Monday at four."

"Monday? It usually takes weeks to get an appointment." Ash's eyes grew wide, with surprise.

Emma shook her head. "Not when you have an appointment for an ultrasound."

"What?" Ash squinted, his eyebrows together, forming a puzzled look.

"I'm pregnant!"

Sorry It's short. I'm going away and won't be updating for a week or so. Hope you enjoyed. Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Ever Ever After

Chapter 4 Ever Ever After

"I'm pregnant!"

"You're kidding right?" Ash's eyebrows raised as he tried to figure out the truth.

"No. I'll be three months Monday. She told me I could have left the tests on the counter too long. Isn't this great?"

"Great? This is…this is fantastic!" Ash placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his hot lips against hers. "We have to tell everyone."

"Well, we're going to Cleo's tonight, she invited all of us, but maybe we should wait. I mean, we don't really know anything about this baby."

"Emma, nothing is going to happen to this baby. We have waited so long. Let's just tell them. Did you gain any weight?"

Emma nodded with a smirk. She lifted her baggy blue shirt up and put her hand on her swollen stomach. "Ten pounds. And when I didn't think I was pregnant, I started to get really worried."

"Wow!" Ash's eyes grew wide. "I didn't realize you were showing. How didn't I realize this."

"Its called maternity clothes. I had bought a lot of maternity clothes, before I miscarried all those times. In fact I'm going to go change. Make it obvious I'm pregnant. I mean, I am showing."

"Ok, what time are we going?" He asked, watching her slowly climb the steps.

Emma stopped on the steps and glanced at the clock that read twelve forty eight. "She told us four, so we'll leave ten to."

Ash nodded, watching her climb the rest of the steps and turn into the bedroom. He plopped himself down and turned the baseball game on. The approaching footsteps a few minutes later, caused Ash to turn his head. There he saw, Emma's hair, beautifully curled, wearing the same denim capri pants. This time she was wearing a white fitted T-shirt that read in big blue letters, _Baby makes the belly go round._ "Cute and very true."

"Yup I…" She paused as a wave of nausea hit her. She turned around and ran back up and into the bathroom. Not having a clue what was happening, he ran after her, as his heart continuously raced. "Morning sickness has begun." Emma's groggy eyes stared at Ash. He took a deep breath of relief, kneeling down to rub her back. Suddenly, Ash pulled her curls back, as the entire contents of her stomach fell into the toilet. She was leaning on her knees, one handing hugging the toilet, the other clutching her swollen stomach.

"Are you ok?"

Emma paused, before slowly planting her feet on the tiles. "I think so." She raised her eyebrows sliding her hands onto her stomach. Her shaky limbs followed Ash down the steps. As she finally felt the rug, she walked over and plopped herself down on the couch. She flipped through the channels, stopping when her eyes landed on _Titanic. _Her face lit up with a smile when she realized it had just begun.

"Ok, I'm going to go bake some cookie mix to bring to Cleo's." Ash would do anything to get out of watching _Titanic_.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can you get me some humus and crackers please?"

"Humus? Do we even have humus?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to deal with my cravings."

"No, no, I'll go to the store. I'll get a cookie mix too." Ash knew the next six months, were going to be rough. He grabbed his keys from the nearby hook and positioned his hand on the doorknob. "I'll be back in a few."

"Get brownie mix instead! I like them better and so does Izzie!"

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Ok!"

The little girl had blonde hair, much like her Mother's. Her eyes were bright blue, also like her Mother's. She ran around the lawn, hiding from her Father. Her cute little voice was sweet and tiny. "Mommy! Mommy! Don't tell him where I am!"

"_Ok sweetie!" Her mother laughed as the little girl hid behind her tree house, the same spot she hid every time. Her father ran around the corner and looked around. He quietly walked over to the tree house, pretending to be oblivious she was there. He ran over and lifted her in the air. He slid her back to the ground and tickled her chubby belly. The little girl broke into laughter. _

"_Mommy! Where does the baby sleep?" The little girl asked oblivious that it was out of nowhere. _

"_The baby sleeps in Mommy's belly." The little girl ran over to her Mother and hugged her stomach. Her Mother took the little girls hand and placed it on her ponderous stomach. "Do you feel the baby kicking?" _

_The little girl nodded, before placing a gentle and comforting kiss on her Mother's stomach. _

Emma slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her groggy eyes landed on the clock that read, three thirty. She blinked her eyes numerous times, making sure her vision was correct. A smile formed on her lips as she thought about her dream. The delicious smell in the air made her crave. "Ash?"

"In the kitchen babe!" He called out across the two rooms. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just didn't realize I was asleep."

He soon appeared in the living room, leaning against the doorway between the two rooms. ""Yeah, you were craving humus so much you fell asleep before I could bring it to you."

Emma bit down on her lower lip as a chuckle slipped from her lips. "Oops."

Ash just shook his head as a smirk formed on his face. "Well you better do whatever you have to do, because we're leaving in like ten minutes."

"Ok. Are the brownies in a container?"

"No, I just took them out of the oven." Ash replied with a head shake.

"Well…I'll go do that!" She jumped up and headed for the kitchen, only to be stopped by Ash.

"I'll do that! You will eat them all!" He gently turned her around towards the steps. "You go fix you hair or makeup or whatever you always take forever to do."

"Yeah, but that stuff is already done. Except, I'm not sure what bag or shoes I'm wearing."

"Well then," started Ash. "You should go do that." Ash watched as Emma climbed the stairs, once again. He went back into the kitchen and began placing the brownies in a large rectangular container. He then patiently waited on the couch in the living room. Emma finally came downstairs, prepared to leave. Ash helped Emma in the car, before running around to the other side of the car and slid himself in the drivers' seat. He turned the car and pulled out of his driveway.

Five minutes later and he pulled into Cleo's driveway. They both laughed, when their eyes landed on Izzie standing at the door, in her yellow floral sundress, waiting patiently. Emma waved and blew a kiss toward her, resulting in her waving energetically. Emma quickly got out and walked up the porch steps. She meticulously opened the door and was greeted by a hug on her knees. "Hi sweetie."

"Aunt Emma! Like my dwess? Mommy bought it fow me!"

Emma laughed at her excitement. "Yes, it's very pretty."

"Uncle Ash!" The little girl's brunette curls bounced as her feet lifted from the ground.

"Hey sweetheart." He left a kiss on her head, before walking into the kitchen with Emma and Izzie following.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Cleo. "Mmm, brownies!"

"Yup." Emma laughed, watching Cleo place the brownies on the counter.

"Hey." Rikki and Zane said in unison, as if they practiced it for weeks.

"Hi." Emma and Ash walked around the kitchen to each person, leaving them a hug. "Linda Kate!"

"Ala!" Linda Kate clapped her chubby hands together, as Emma lifted her out of her seat.

"Are you telling a story?" Emma smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Aunt Emma? Why you belly big?" Izzie inquired, oblivious to the fact it was rude.

"Isabella Rose McCartney!" Lewis's eyes grew wide as his daughter's comment.

"No it's ok. Read my shirt."

"Baby makes the belly go round. Baby? Belly? Are you…?" Cleo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Rikki and Cleo gave her hug, startling Linda Kate. "How far in?"

"I'll be three months Monday, when I have my first ultrasound."

"Well…we're all going to be pregnant at the same time, because…. I'm pregnant too."

REVIEW! (Sorry about the delay. Thank you, reviewers!)


	5. Chapter 5 Magical

Chapter 5 Magical

"You ready babe?"

"Let me just grab my purse." Emma called, grabbing her bag and sliding her black wedges on. She ran downstairs and followed Ash to the car. They soon arrived and checked in. Ash looked at the magazines. Everything was about, babies, parenting, and pregnancy. He picked one up titled, _Becoming A New Dad. _He flipped through the pages, stopping at _Do's _and _Don'ts. _

"Emma?"

Emma and Ash followed Dr. Stevens to the examining room. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Emma hopped on the examining table and watched as Dr. Stevens rubbed the gel like, lotion on Emma's swollen stomach. The substance's coldness sent chills up Emma's spine. She was very concerned about her weight gain. She knew she'd be showing, but she looked like she was five months pregnant, under her maternity clothes. "Let's take a look at this baby."

Dr. Stevens turned the screen on and carefully observed it. "Or babies? You're having triplets!"

"Trip…Triplets? As in three?" Ash stuttered, managing to get his words out.

Dr. Stevens nodded her head. She pointed to each little creature. "You can't find out the sexes yet, you have another month."

"This is what happens when you use fertility help." Emma joked, staring at the screen. "I guess this explains the fifteen pounds I gained. And the fact I look like I'm five months pregnant."

"Yes, which if you make it to nine months, you're going to be ponderous. And I'm going to say, if you make it to nine months, you're due date will be November tenth."

Ash's face was unreadable. "Are there risks to this?"

"Well, there are higher risks for premature and other syndromes and viruses. There are always these risks, but with multiples, especially for triplets, they are higher. Now I know you are past three months, but there is still a chance of miscarriage. It is a low chance, but it could happen anytime during your pregnancy."

"What risks for Emma?" Ash didn't know if that made sense, but he didn't care.

"Well, there a risks that she could die while giving birth. There are these risks for any Mother, but again, they are higher with multiples. She is most likely going to have to have a c-section, but there are still risks with that. There are also risks of injuring her pelvis."

"Ash don't even say what your thinking, because not in a million years is there a chance I'm having an abortion. One, it's too late and two I'm a hundred percent against that." Emma's eyes showed her passion. "How could you think of killing them? We've been trying for five years."

"I just…don't want anything to happen to you, but believe me, I want every single one of these kids."

"Ok, well this means, no lifting heavy items, including pets, no drinking alcohol or eating unpasteurized milk or cheeses, no caffeine or excessive soda, no drugs, which I know you would never do, or being around people who do drugs, no traveling on an airplane, no eating fish or undercooked food, No cleaning a cats litter box, no going in a hot tub, no dying your hair, don't use cleaning chemicals, Exercise, but to a certain extent, take prenatal vitamins, which are in a basket by the front desk, and get plenty of sleep and rest." Dr. Steven's handing Emma a list of more things you shouldn't do while pregnant and a list of foods her diet should and should not contain.

"Lifting pet?" Emma's smile turned upside down, as she sat up. "I have a cat, dog, and a ferret."

Dr. Stevens shook her head, with an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's not good for your babies. You really should relax most of the day. Going out to shop is ok, until you get later into your pregnancy. I don't want you to bring the groceries in though. Let Joey do that. Also you shouldn't be walking that long and I would like if you didn't cook, just to be safe. Ok?"

Emma took a deep breath in a sighed. "This is going to be a tough pregnancy."

"You bet." Ash chuckled, helping her hop off the examining table.

"Ok, since it's triplets, I'm going to want you to come in at least once every two weeks. So…" Dr. Stevens flipped through her papers. "Is, Monday, July 26th, at two o'clock good?"

"Yeah. That's two weeks from today. That should be fine." Emma took the card from Dr. Stevens and headed toward the door. "I'll have to tell everyone. They had doctor appointments today too. I actually still have to tell my parents and your parents too."

"Well, we'll call them. Let's get home so I can start cooking. Bye, nice to see you again." Ash opened the door and began to leave.

"Bye, you too. See you in two weeks."

Emma dropped her hands onto her swollen stomach. Her face was glowing and she had a smile across her face. After driving home, Emma decided to change. "I want to wear a more fitted shirt, to show off my stomach."

"Ok, well…wear this." Ash pulled out a white short sleeve T-shirt that read, _Peace, Love, Baby. _"I haven't seen this."

"That's because I just bought it and you haven't known I'm pregnant and I haven't been wearing fitted shirts." Emma grabbed the shirt from Joey and quickly changed. She left her jean Capri pants on and slid her shoes off.

"My goodness, you got even bigger since Friday." His eyes grew wide, staring at her round stomach.

"Yeah, well I've got three babies in here."

Ash chuckled, starting to leave the room. "I got to go start dinner. What do you want?"

Emma sighed, in thought. "I feel like…ooh…your clam chowder soup."

Ash followed Emma downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ok, I'll make my special clam chowder." Ash smirked, knowing he'd have to go to the supermarket.

"I'm going to watch some TV. I'm not feeling that well."

"You ok?" He leaned against the doorway in the kitchen, watching Emma turn the TV on in the living room.

"Yeah, I just have some cramps." She plopped herself down on the couch and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "It's hot in here."

"You're pregnant, it's not hot. Do you want something for your cramps?"

Emma tilted her head in thought. "I can only take a few kinds of medicine."

"And on the list of medicines you can take, is regular strength Tylenol."

"Ok." Emma watched him turn into the kitchen and open a cabinet. She flipped through the channels coming across _Bringing Home Baby. _She watched intently as the parents tried to calm down their screaming baby. Her eyes peeled off the TV as Ash walked in with Tylenol and a glass of water. She sweetly smiled at him as he handed it to her. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now I'm going to go run to the store to get what we need for dinner. Is there anything you want?"

"Umm…" Emma started, titling her head. "Ooh, I could for a strawberry frosted donut and an ice coffee."

Ash couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, guess I'm going to _Dunkin Donuts _as well. But the coffee has to be decaf, is that still okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be here and this time I'll try not to fall asleep. I'm going to call our parents, Elliot, and Cleo and Rikki."

"Okay. See you in a little while." Ash grabbed the keys to his car and was on his way. Emma sat watching TV for another few minutes, before grabbing the phone beside her. She quickly went through the numbers, stopping at her Mother's number. She hit the green phone button and listened at the ringing coming from the phone.

"Hello?" Her Mother's voice came.

"Hi Mom, it's Emma."

"Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Emma could hear the joy in her Mother's voice.

"Well…" Emma started. "I have some good news."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"I'm pregnant!" She didn't scream it, but Lisa could tell she was ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? I'm so happy for you. Congratulations! How far in?"

"I was four months today and we had our first sonogram and we found out, were having triplets!" This time she screamed it.

"Triplets? Oh my goodness! So much exciting news!"

"What else is exciting?" Emma inquired, squinting her thin eyebrows.

"Oh, your brother will tell you."

"Ok, he'll be the next one I call. Oh and Rikki and Cleo are pregnant also." Emma decided to add to the excitement.

"Oh tell them I said congratulations. Actually, I'll call them. And you're Father will probably call you later. He's not home right now, but I'll tell him as soon as he gets home. Are you showing yet?"

"Yes and a lot. But I had taken a pregnancy test Thursday and they were all negative. So, I started to get worried about the weight gain and of course I had a breakdown, but we went to the doctor for an examination and just to talk about doing In-Vitro, again and when she called about the blood results, she told me I was pregnant."

"I'm so happy. We'll have to get together soon. I'd love to keep talking, but somebody else is calling, so I'll talk to you soon and we'll get together. I love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye." She simply hit the end call button and searched through the numbers again. This time, stopping at Elliot's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Emma."

"Oh hi, how are you?" He asked, excited to hear from his sister.

"Good. On Saturday, I found out I'm four months pregnant."

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful Em! I'm so happy! Congratulations! Girl or boy?" Elliot was so happy there'd finally be a baby in the family.

"Well…we have another month for that, but it's not just one, it's three. We're having triplets!"

"Three? Oh my gosh! That is even more exciting! We'll have to get together soon."

"Yeah, I'll probably have you, Sadie (Elliot's girlfriend), and Mom and Dad over soon. And Mom said, you had exciting news." Emma casually brought up.

"Well…" he started. "Sadie and I are getting married! I purposed to her the other night and she said yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! That's wonderful! Do you know when you want the wedding?"

"We'll we've been talking about for a while now, but I just kind of made it official. We said maybe in January. We also talked about kids, but she's going to have to wait about a year so I can finish my last year in college." Elliot plopped himself down on his couch.

"Yeah. Well that's so exciting! And my babies will be at your wedding!"

"Oh yeah, when are you due?" Elliot was even happier.

"She said, I'll probably go into labor early, but my due date is November Tenth."

"And have you picked out any names?" He imagined three little babies in their incubators.

"Um…" Emma thought deeply. "We like the names Samantha, Miley, Kailey and Sophia for girls and for boys, we like, Anthony, Luke, Craig, Logan, and Tommy."

"Oh cute! How are Rikki and Cleo doing?"

"They're pregnant too!" Emma laughed.

"Oh my goodness! So many babies! But isn't Linda Kate only nine months old?"

"Yeah, it's cutting it kind of close, but the time the baby is born, Linda Kate will be just about eighteen months. I think this baby was a surprise. Um…my phone is beeping, so I'll talk to you later. Love you bye."

"Bye." Elliot turned his phone off and went back to watching TV.

Emma clicked to the other line and heard Rikki and Cleo say hello. After saying hello at the same time they all said, "I'm having triplets!"

_Review! (Thank you reviewers!) _


	6. Chapter 6 Keep Holding On

Chapter 6 Keep Holding On

Emma popped out of head and ran into the bathroom. He shaky knees leaned against the cold tiles and she held her hair back as her contents dropped into the toilet. A tear traced a line down her pale cheek and she continued to vomit. She couldn't feel any worse. Her nausea took over her body and her shivers caused her to struggle staying still. She held on to the sink tightly as her head pounded and the room spun. "Ash." She whispered, hardly audible. She cleared her throat, hoping to be louder. "Ash."

Ash opened his eyes, as he felt the emptiness beside him. He got up, rubbing his groggy eyes and walking towards the bathroom. "Em?"

"I'm in here." She whispered, still inaudible.

"You alright babe?" He asked, walking by her side. He laid his warm hand against her back. "Em you're burning up. I can feel it through your nightgown."

"I don't feel well." She whined, trying to hold her tears back. Ash quickly moved his hand onto her forehead.

"Em, you have a fever. Are you done throwing up?" She shrugged, wiping away her tears. Ash slowly helped her stand up, but she suddenly fell into his arms.

"I…I'm dizzy." She managed to spit out. Ash lifted her up wedding style and slowly carried her into the bedroom. He pulled out a pair of black sweat pants and slid them on Emma. After sliding her nightgown off, he slid on a light blue T-shirt, which read _Baby Brings out the Belly in Me. _He then slid on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, before lifting her up and bringing her downstairs. He pulled out a thermometer and slid it in her mouth. After two minutes he pulled it out and read the temperature.

"103.5 degrees! I'm taking you to the emergency room."

"No…no I'm fine." She choked out.

"Emma, I'm taking you to the emergency room no matter what you say or do. You can't even talk or walk." He lifted her off the couch and brought her outside to the car. He slid her in the passenger seat, before running around to the other side. He quickly pulled out of the driveway and soon pulled into the emergency room lot. He lifted her out of the car and carried her over to the front desk. "My wife is pregnant with triplets and has a 103.5 degree temperature. She is severely dizzy, nauseous, and has a headache."

"Okay, okay, and what's your wife's name?"

"Emma Gilbert."

"Okay, can she walk?" The nurse quickly typed her name into the computer.

"No."

"Okay, I'll have a nurse wheel a gurney over here." She pressed her finger against the red button beside her, and a nurse soon appeared with a gurney. She wheeled it over towards Ash and he gently placed her onto it. He followed a nurse into a room, and watched her run all sorts of tests. Ash intertwined his fingers with hers and watched her lay on the gurney in pain.

"I need a doctor in here immediately!"

_Review! Sorry about the delay. I just want to let you know it is difficult for me to update during the week because of school. I'm trying my bet, but please stick with me. Also some chapters will be short and some will be long. That's just the way they are._


	7. Chapter 7 Hold On

Chapter 7 Hold On"I need a doctor in here immediately!"

Ash watched as the doctors scrambled. The scene was chaotic and he could feel his heart stop. "She's twelve weeks pregnant with triplets and severely dehydrated! Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No, please. I can't."

"Sir, you have to."

"Please." Ash begged, looking back at Emma.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not allowed." The nurse slowly walked him out of the room, closing the door after he finally left. He peered through the window, watching the doctors' stab a needle beneath Emma's pale skin. This couldn't be happening. They were finally pregnant for over three months and the babies were in danger. He knew this was most likely going to end the way it always does. A miscarriage. And he knew if they went through another miscarriage, they'd both breakdown.

He snapped back to reality, watching a doctor managing to rub the gel-like lotion on Emma's stomach. "I need a cold compress for her fever!"

"On my way!" Called a nurse, casually leaving into the door to the right. As two of the doctors' observed the sonogram, a nurse slipped a thermometer in Emma's lips. Even in her delirious haze, she could here the nurses' terrifies whispers. "Her fever went up! 105.2 degrees!"

_Review!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8 Unraveling

Chapter 8 Unraveling

"What?"

"Her fever is 105.2 degrees!"

"Forget the cold compress, wheel her to the bath! Smith, fill the bath with ice cubes. We can't take any risks at all." They did as told, wheeling her to the bath. They slid her into the ice cubes, and she finally became alert.

"My body aches." She winced, her eyes glued to Ash as he dashed by her side.

"Smith get the thermometer!"

"Are my babies okay?" Emma cried, protective over her unborn children.

"Shh, they're trying." Ash tried to comfort both himself and her. He watched the nurse slid the thermometer into her mouth again, and pull it out, two minute later.

"It's a hundred! It's going down!"

"Give her some more fluids! And make her drink a bottle of water!"

"Please keep my babies safe!" Emma cried, tightly squeezing Ash's hand.

"Take her temperature again! When it's normal take her out and set up the sonogram!" She once again slid the thermometer between Emma's lips, only to take it out.

"Okay sweetie. You can come out. I have a nightgown you can change into and just leave the suit on the side of the tub. I'll be back in two minute, please change quickly, because we don't want to take any risks." Emma watched her dash out of the room, before sliding the suit off and sliding her undergarments on. She then slid down the nightgown and unclipped her dry hair from a bun. After the nurse returned, she helped her back into the room and into the bed. She quickly rubbed the gel-like lotion on her swollen abdomen and observed the screen.

Ash felt sick as Emma pulled the covers up, revealing the unfathomable amount of fresh blood beneath her. The nurse's jaw dropped and she ran out of the room. Three doctors immediately rushed in, hurriedly calling for a plastic collection cup. "Am I having a miscarriage?"

_Review! Review! Review!_


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Chapter 9 Memories

Ash felt sick as Emma pulled the covers up, revealing the unfathomable amount of fresh blood beneath her. The nurse's jaw dropped and she ran out of the room. Three doctors immediately rushed in, hurriedly calling for a plastic collection cup. "Am I having a miscarriage?"

"Um…we're not sure yet." A doctor answered. Ash watched the chaos, as a wave of emotion struck him.

Emma felt like dying right there and then. She knew their answer really was_ yes, but we just want to be positive. _She didn't want to go on living like this anymore. If she couldn't have a baby, she didn't want to live. She just wanted a baby. Was a baby so hard to ask for? She never did anything wrong. She never hurt anyone. She wished this all would end. She'd have her triplets and her and Ash would live happily. She was tired of being in misery.

_Flashback_

_Emma smiled at the beautiful baby girl that lay in her arms. She was sleeping so peacefully and was so beautiful. After trying to get pregnant for three years and having eight adoption scams, they finally had a baby girl. She might have been adopted, but she was beautiful. Emma couldn't believe she finally had a baby. She couldn't wait to fly back home and introduce Darcy to everyone. _

_She stood up from her chair and mixed Darcy's bottle. She sat down on the couch, watching her baby eagerly suck the bottle. She was startled as the phone rang throughout the room. Ash dashed to the phone, smiling as he picked it up. But his smile soon turned into tears. "Babe, she…she changes her mind. She wants…to…to keep the baby."_

She suddenly snapped back to reality as she felt the cold gel on her stomach. After hours, they decided to perform an ultrasound. "Ash! I can't go through this again."

"Sweetie, calm down. They're doing an ultrasound. You'll see now."

"I see three." The doctor smiled, pointing to each little creature.

"They're all there?"

"Yup." Her head slightly nodded, once again observing the screen. "And they seem to be healthy, but I'm going to put you on bed rest for two weeks."

"Anything for my babies."

_Review! _


	10. Chapter 10 I Love You

Chapter 10 I Love You

"Okay Rikki, let's take a look at these babies." Dr. Santos poured the gel on Rikki's stomach, sending chills up her back. Dr. Santos rubbed it around and turned on the sonogram machine. "Well it seems like they are doing great. They are better than ever! Your due date is still December 25th."

"That'd be a great present! Oh my goodness! Zane, we have to pick out names."

"Well, you're only three months pregnant and we don't know the sexes."

"You'll be able to find that out at five months." Dr. Santos smiled, turning the screen off.

"Well for girls, I like the names, Jenah, Samantha, Meredith, and Sophia. And for boys, I like, Anthony, Luke, and Craig."

"Those are cute names." Zane agreed, helping Rikki hop off the examining table.

"Okay, well I'll see you in two weeks. Have a great day."

"Thanks, you too," smiled Rikki as she and her husband left the hospital.

"Hello, my name is Mike. I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I start you out with any drinks?"

"A diet coke and a water?" Travis assumed. Rikki nodded her head, laughing at his knowledge.

The waiter left, getting their drink orders. They both sat silently, studying the menu. After a few minutes, they had closed their menus and the waiter soon returned. "Ok folks, what can I get you?"

"Well we're going to start with the Baked Clams. And I'm going to have the Shrimp Scampi."

"I'll have the spaghetti, but please make sure there is no cheese on it," Rikki stressed, fearing of unpasteurized cheese.

"We will be sure of it." After the waiter had the menus, he was on his way to put in their orders. They talked while they waited and their topic was of course about the babies.

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11 Another Day

Chapter 11 Another Day

"Cleo! Are you ready?"

"I'm coming!" She soon appeared down the steps with Linda Kate on her hip, and a diaper bag. "Okay let's go."

"Here. I'll put her in the car, you get Izzie." Lewis led the way to the car, placing Linda Kate in her car seat. After they were all in the car, they took off and drove over to _Babies R Us. _

"Mommy are we here to buy toys?" Izzie's squeaky little voice spoke up, as she intertwined her hand with her Mother's.

"No we're here to buy stuff for the babies. But if you're good, like you usually are, you'll get a toy." Cleo made her way to the entrance, with Lewis and Linda Kate behind her and Izzie beside her. "Okay, let's start at the Baby care essentials aisle."

There they picked up six packs of Huggies diapers, six packs of Johnson&Johnson's baby wipes, two boxes of bottle liners, three bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby shampoo/body wash, three tubes of diaper cream, three bottles of Johnson&Johnson's baby lotion, a baby's first aid kit, a teething medicine, three infant medicine dispenser pacifiers, and a baby thermometer.

"Ok let's go to the feeding aisle." Cleo kept pushing the cart and stopped to pick up the more items. She picked up a bottle drying rack, two six pack bottle set, bottle nipples, a bottle warmer/cooler, a breast pump, five nursing bras, breast cream, a nursing wrap, a nursing pillow, an infant support pillow, a ten pack bib set, and a pack of burp clothes.

Lewis and Izzie followed Cleo into the clean and healthy aisle. She picked up baby detergent, hand sanitizers, an all purpose organic cleaner, and a purifier. She then walked down the safety aisle where she picked up various items. A sound sleeper, three teethers, two baby monitors, a night-light, and two packs of pacifiers.

She then walked to the bath and potty aisle. There she got, a few towels, ten receiving blankets, a set of colorful washcloths, a temperature tester, and a bath organizer. She soon walked into the nursery aisle. "Babe when are you doing the nursery?"

"We have plenty of time."

"Okay. We have to get bedding, but we should wait till we find out the sexes of the babies. I ordered any furniture we didn't have." Cleo smiled, while passing the cribs.

"We need a carriage right? The one we have is for one baby."

"Yeah, but let's wait on that too. Same with everything else. We're good for now."

"Okay. Izzie what kind of toy do you want?" Lewis asked, as he lifted his daughter onto his hip.

"Barbie!"

"Okay. A Barbie it is." Lewis cut across to the Barbie aisle, slipping Izzie down to her feet. "Do you see one you like?"

"That one!" Izzie pointed towards a beautiful doll in a summer dress.

"Okay. Let's pick a toy for Linda Kate." Lewis pointed down the aisle, following his daughter to the baby toys. Cleo followed with Linda Kate in the cart, sliding her vibrating phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She answered, slowing her pace. "Is she okay?"

_Review! _


	12. Chapter 12 Visits

Chapter 12 Visits

"Oh my gosh! Lewis! Emma's in the hospital. She's on bed rest, she was dehydrated and almost miscarried." Cleo called through the aisle, pulling the bow out of Linda Kate's hand, which first appeared in her curls.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Ash said she's okay now, but before she was like delirious. She had a 105 fever. He said they had to put her in a bath with ice."

"Oh my gosh. Poor Em. Do you want to visit her after we pay?" Lewis asked, glancing at Izzie, who was a few steps away.

"Yeah. I'm going to pick something up for her, or for the babies, while you pick out her toy. I have Linda Kate with me."

"Okay." Lewis watched his wife leave the aisle, before hearing the echoes of her heels clicking against the tiles. She glanced at the pregnancy items before her, before grabbing a package. In the package was a yellow picture frame. One side said, _Mommy To Be_, while the middle said, _Coming Soon,_ and the end said, _Just Arrived._ Also in the package was pregnancy pampering kit, a pregnancy magazine, a pregnancy journal, pregnancy vitamins, pregnancy belly lotion, a book about babies, and a baby name book. She dropped it in the cart, before taking off to a nearby aisle, where she found her husband and daughter. "What'd you get?"

"A pregnancy gift basket." She finally reached them, watching Izzie drop her Barbie into the cart. "Did you get Linda Kate a toy?"

"Yup. We got her an interactive frog thing." Lewis added another item to the cart, before following his wife to the register.

"Oh that's by Leapfrog. I wanted to get her that." Cleo reached the register, emptying the cart onto the counter. "Should we get some food, before we stop over there? We should take it to the hospital, because Ash is not going leave Em's side."

"Good idea."

"Rikki, you ready?"

"Yeah!" Rikki called, before he heard the approached footsteps. "It's getting hard to walk."

"And you're only four months. Could you imagine how you're going to be at six or seven months?" Zane said, as he slipped into the car, after helping his wife.

"You'll just have to do all the work." She laughed, as she flipped through the radio stations. "I just hope I don't end up in the hospital."

"You probably won't. Emma has had many miscarriages and other problems. You have had none."

"I still can't believe she's over the adoption thing. I don't think I'd ever get over that."

"I know." Zane pulled onto the second exit, making a left turn.

"Could you imagine flying twenty four hours all the way to New York, excited to finally get a baby, have everyone waiting for you back at home, and actually have the baby for a week, and then have to fly all the way back with no baby and have to tell everyone?"

"I feel terrible for them. They've had so much trouble having a baby, and they're such wonderful people, they'd make amazing parents." Zane pulled into the lot, before popping out of the car, and walking around to the other side.

"I just hope everything works out with this pregnancy." Rikki said, as she hoped out of the car, with Zane's support.

"Rikki!" Emma called, as she rested her pale hands, onto her immense sized stomach.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Much better, but starving!" Emma laughed, eyeing the plate of food Ash was getting for her.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait for us."

"No, you only came five minutes after Cleo. Oh and since you're all here, I'm having two girls and one boy!"

_Review! I just want to let you all know I'm leaving for vacation Christmas night, and will most likely not be able to update until I come back. Thanks for reading and review! Happy Holidays!_


	13. Chapter 13 It's Time

Chapter 13 It's Time

"Zane? Are you home? I have exciting news!" Rikki had a bright smile upon her face as she entered her home.

"I'm in the kitchen babe!"

Rikki anxiously entered the kitchen, her smile growing larger. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Zane smirked at his wife's excitement, throwing salt in the pot, which he was stirring.

"We're having three girls!"

"Three girls? As in all of them?" Zane couldn't believe the words that just slipped from Rikki's lips.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my goodness! That's so exciting!" Zane pulled Rikki into a hug, resting his lips against hers. "What made you decided to find out now?"

"Well, I just couldn't wait any longer."

Zane let a laugh escape from his mouth, as he turned back to the stove. "You only have two and a half months left."

"I know but I had to find out." Rikki placed her bag on the counter, before sliding herself in a kitchen chair. "What are you making? It smells so good."

"Ravioli and my pregnancy friendly sauce."

"Yummy. When you get a chance, can you get me my laptop?" Rikki leaned against the back of the chair, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "It's hot in here."

"No it's not." Zane laughed, as he headed into the living room. He soon came back, placing the laptop on the table.

"Well when you're carrying three children and weigh 185 pounds it is." Rikki laughed, opening up the Internet and typing _Google _into the search bar. She then typed in baby girl names, soon to click on one of the sites. "What girl names do you like?"

"Um…I like Madison."

"No." Rikki shook her head, grabbing the notebook and pen that had already been on the table. "What about Rose?"

"No. That's too…flowery." Zane laughed, not sure that was the word he was searching for. "Samantha?"

"That's pretty. I'll put it on the list." Rikki scribbled down the name, before scrolling down the hundreds of names on the site. "What about Ellie?"

"I like Ellie, but I don't like Eleanor, Emily, or Elizabeth."

"Well we could just name her Ellie." Rikki suggested, scribbling down the second name.

"Well let's see other names we like. I like Sadie, Sophia, and Sarah."

"Those are pretty. Do you like Gabriella or Ginamarie?" Rikki turned her head upward, where her husband was standing.

"Yeah. I like those. I also like Gracie."

"That's cute. What about Maureen, Melody, Michelle, Meredith, and Morgan?"

"Those are nice. Do you know if Cleo or Emma picked out names?"

"Emma is leaning towards Adrianna, Miley, and Anthony, and Cleo is finding out what she's having today, but she hasn't really picked out any names yet. But she said that if she had another boy she'd name it Louie or Craig."

"Cool." Zane smiled, watching Rikki's smile drop. "Are you alright."

"I think I'm in labor."

_I'm back! Thanks for reading! Review! _


	14. Chapter 14 Circle Of Life

Chapter 14 Circle Of Life

"So how was your day?" Lewis asked, as he scooped a spoon or rice into his mouth.

"Good. I…um…oh boy." Cleo's eyes grew wide, as she gawked at her went pants. "I think my water just broke."

"Are you serious?" Lewis's eyes grew wide, watching his wife nod. "Okay, um…let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm not fully packed yet. Let me go finish…make a sandwich for Izzie and make sure we have a can of food for Linda Kate." She slowly stood up, making her way to the steps.

"No! Let's get in the car. I'll finish packing and I'm calling your Mother to watch the kids. She can pick them up at the hospital. Let's go." He picked up Linda Kate, while helping Cleo walk out to the car. Izzie followed behind, sliding herself into her booster seat. Soon everyone was loaded into the car and they were on their way to the hospital.

"Lets have another look." Dr. Stevens said, staring at Cleo, who was lying on her bed in pain. "Well you are ten centimeters dilated, which means we're going to start pushing and delivering these babies! We're going to try vaginally, but if it's not working, we're going to have to do the C-Section."

"Okay." Cleo cringed, as another strong contraction came.

"On the count of three. Ready? One…two…three…push!"

Cleo pushed as hard as she could, lifting her head up against her chest an squeezing Lewis's hand. Letting out a small whine, she continued to push. "Just like that. You're doing great."

"Ok breathe." Dr. Stevens instructed. "And push!"

"Come on Cleo. Come on!"

"We have a head!" Dr. Stevens screamed, informing everyone.

About a minute later and a baby cry filled the air. She held the baby girl up for everyone to see, before handing it to a nurse to take to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. "We still have two more. Push!"

Cleo's face was now as red as a tomato. Sweat surrounded her face and she was exhausted. She didn't stop, but she couldn't wait for the baby to come out. It wasn't long before Dr. Stevens yelled we have another head. Shortly after that baby two was out. She held her up, before giving her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. "It's a boy! One more left!"

And a minute later, another boy was delivered. "You did great baby!"

"We have three new children."

_Review! (Sorry it's short!)_


	15. Chapter 15 Right Here, Right Now

Chapter 15 Right Here, Right Now

"Ash! I…I think the babies are coming!" Emma called, suddenly feeling the urge to push.

"What? Are you serious? I'm coming. We've got to get you to the hospital." Ash said, just before you heard a crash from the kitchen. "I'm alright!"

"Ash, the babies are coming!"

"I know. You told me. I'm bringing you to the hospital." He said as he entered the living room to his wife on the floor, in labor position.

"No, Ash. I mean I'm pushing. One of the baby's head feels like it's almost out."

Ash's smiled slipped from his lips, staring at his wife as if he were about to pass out. "I'll…I'll call an ambulance."

"There's no time. The time you call, this baby will be out."

"Well…um…I have to call." He grabbed the phone, before sliding down on the floor in front of her. He quickly dialed 911, before pulling off Emma's underwear and lifting up her dress. "Oh my gosh."

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My wife is in labor with triplets and she had many complications in the beginning and now one of the baby's head is out and I don't know what to do." Ash rambled on, as a painful wince escaped from Emma's lips.

"Okay. They're on their way. I'm going to stay connected with you and direct you through the delivery."

"No…I can't deliver my babies."

"You're a vet! You've delivered animals!" Emma screamed in pain, before another moan slipped.

"Sir, this is for your babies and wife's health. How much of the baby is out?"

"The head."

"Okay. I need you to first sanitize your hands."

"Wait! I have latex gloves! I'm a vet." He quickly ran to the kitchen with the phone, shortly returning to his wife.

"That's perfect. You need clean, soft blankets." The woman on the other line instructed, just before Ash pulled multiple blankets out from a coffee table draw beside him.

"Owe!" Emma half screamed, as she pushed even harder. More sweat surrounded her face, as an even sharper pain developed in her lower back. She had never put so much energy into anything. And it seemed with every push she made, the pain increased.

"It's okay baby." Ash comforted, before responding to the woman on the other line. "I have the blankets."

"Okay how far is the baby now?"

Ash suddenly delivered the first baby, which was silent. He instantly wrapped the baby in the blanket, gently patting its back. "Oh my gosh! One of the babies is out. I don't know what I'm doing. Where is the ****** ambulance?!"

"Calm down. Continuously pat the baby's back. They should be there soon."

Ash pat the baby's back, finally feeling relived as the baby let out multiple screams. He felt even more relieved as sirens attacked his ears. It was seconds before paramedic took the baby in the ambulance and lifted Emma onto a gurney. Ash followed them into the ambulance, as the paramedics took over the delivery. "Okay and push!"

"You're doing great baby. Before you know it, we'll be at home with our beautiful triplets."

"On the count of three, push again. Ready? One…two…three…push!"

Emma pushed as hard as she could, lifting her head up against her chest, as she squeezed Ash's hand. Not making a sound she continued to push. "Just like that. You're doing great."

"Ok breathe…and push!"

"Come on Emma. Come on!"

"We have a head!"

About a minute later and a baby cry filled the air. The paramedic held the baby girl up the new parents to see, before handing it to another paramedic. "We still have one more. Push!"

Emma's face was now as red as a tomato. Sweat surrounded her face and she was exhausted. She didn't stop, but she couldn't wait for the baby to come out. It wasn't long before the paramedic yelled we have another head. Shortly after that, baby three was out. And before Emma knew it, her and her babies were being rushed inside the hospital and into a room. "I feel dizzy."

_Review! (Rikki and Zane chapter will continue next.)_


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Birthday

Chapter 16 Happy Birthday

"I think I'm in labor."

"What? Are you serious? We've got to get you to the hospital." He ran out the kitchen, sliding on his shoes, and leaving the house. Rikki stayed on the kitchen chair, shaking her head. It was seconds, before Zane returned.

"I think you're forgetting something." Rikki laughed, before another painful contraction hit her. "Owe, owe, owe."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, walking to the door, with the support of Zane. "As long as you don't forget me again. I think you might need the woman delivering the babies."

"Sorry. I'm just excited…and nervous."

"You're not the one giving birth." She laughed, as Zane helped her slid into the back seat.

They soon arrived at the hospital and about two hours later Rikki was fully dilated. "We're not doing the C-section right?"

"Well we're going to try vaginally and if it doesn't work, we're going to go right to C-section."

"Okay."

"Okay. One…two…three, push!" Rikki rested her chin against her chest, her face becoming red. A sharp pain developed in her lower back and sweat surrounded her scrunched face. She had never put so much effort into anything. She closed her eyes, before taking a deep breath. She pushed again and soon the head was out. She squeezed hard on Zane's hand, and before she knew it, baby screams attacked her ears. "Baby A is out! Two more left. And…push!"

Zane could see the exhaustion in her face, as she pushed again. "Come on baby, you're doing great."

It wasn't long before Baby B was out and shortly after that, Baby C. They were rushed away to the NICU, to be cleaned and taken care of. "Okay, so far they're looking healthy. You've made it to your eight months which is excellent."

"Thank goodness they're healthy."

"I'll go see if we can bring them out." And soon enough the three little girls were placed in their parents arms-Baby A and C in Rikki's and Baby B in Zane's.

"Oh my gosh. They're beautiful." Rikki cried, joyful tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"We're parents." Zane smiled, before he too began to cry. "We need names."

"Well I like Samantha for Baby A and Sophia for Baby C and for Baby B I like Christine."

"Perfect." Rikki smiled. "Everything's perfect."

_Review!!!! _


	17. Chapter 17 Finally

Chapter 17 Finally

Ash suddenly delivered the first baby, which was silent. He instantly wrapped the baby in the blanket, gently patting its back. "Oh my gosh! One of the babies is out. I don't know what I'm doing. Where is the ****** ambulance?!"

"Calm down. Continuously pat the baby's back. They should be there soon."

Ash patted the baby's back, finally feeling relived as the baby let out multiple screams. He felt even more relieved as sirens attacked his ears. It was seconds before paramedic took the baby in the ambulance and lifted Emma onto a gurney. Ash followed them into the ambulance, as the paramedics took over the delivery. "Okay and push!"

"You're doing great baby. Before you know it, we'll be at home with our beautiful triplets."

"On the count of three, push again. Ready? One…two…three…push!"

Emma pushed as hard as she could, lifting her head up against her chest, as she squeezed Ash's hand. Not making a sound she continued to push. "Just like that. You're doing great."

"Ok breathe…and push!"

"Come on Emma. Come on!"

"We have a head!"

About a minute later and a baby cry filled the air. The paramedic held the baby girl up the new parents to see, before handing it to another paramedic. "We still have one more. Push!"

Emma's face was now as red as a tomato. Sweat surrounded her face and she was exhausted. She didn't stop, but she couldn't wait for the baby to come out. It wasn't long before the paramedic yelled we have another head. Shortly after that, baby three was out. And before Emma knew it, her and her babies were being rushed inside the hospital and into a room. "I feel dizzy."

"Okay. Let's get some fluids into you." Dr. Smith grabbed the injection, quickly slipping it beneath Emma's pale skin. Emma sat there a moment, before taking a deep breath. "What about now?"

"It passed. Are my babies okay?" She asked, throwing her hair up in a messy bun.

"They seem to be okay. I'll go see if they're ready to be brought to you. Baby A is a boy, Baby B is a girl, and Baby C is a girl."

"Anthony, Adrianna, and Miley?"

"Sounds great." Ash nodded, leaving a kiss on his wife's lips. "I can't believe I delivered our son."

"You did great."

"Okay, and here they are." She placed Baby A and B in Emma's arms, and Baby C in Ash's. Emma began to cry, smiling at her beautiful babies.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. They're just so beautiful. And I can't believe we're finally parents. We've been waiting for this forever." She smiled at the little babies, who were peacefully staring at their Mother.

"So I'm holding Miley Danielle, and you're holding Anthony Thomas and Adrianna Christine?"

"Yes." She smiled again, the moment she was finally waiting for, came true. "Our lives are so much better. You four are my life."

_Review! (A long chapter will be next) _


	18. Chapter 18 Celebration

Chapter 18 Celebration

Emma quietly entered the nursery to her singing children. She laughed, as they all grew excited when they spotted her. She lifted Miley up first, sliding her onto the changing table. She laid one hand on her joyful daughter, while the other hand searched for an outfit in the draw beside her. She finally pulled out two strawberry printed, summer dresses. She changed her diaper, before quickly cleaning her up with a wipe and sliding the dress onto her. She slid her daughter in her swing before doing the same with Adrianna and Anthony. Except Anthony wore plaid shorts with a white shirt. "You all look so cute! Are you ready for our barbecue? You're going to get lots of presents."

"Eeee!" Miley squealed, pulling the light curls that lay on her Mother's shoulder. Emma gently slipped the locks out of her daughter's chubby hand, before she carried them downstairs, where she soon met Ash.

"Ash, I still have to get dressed. They have to eat though." Emma placed the babies in there seat, while Ash headed for the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll be down here if you need anything. I'll feed them."

"Okay, I already showered, so I'll try to be quick. We have to start getting ready for our company." Emma glanced around the room, realizing it was spotless. "Wait…"

"I cleaned it last night when you went to bed."

"Oh you're so sweet. Thank you." She smiled, before making her way upstairs and into her bedroom. She slid her robe off, grabbing an outfit from her closet. She gently slipped on the dress, which hugged every curve in her body. It was a simple, knee length, turquoise colored, halter top dress, with a white bow beneath the bust line. She then quickly fixed her curls, before sliding on a white wedge. She then made her way back downstairs and over to her children and husband. "What do you think?"

"Wow, you look…amazing."

"Thanks." She laughed at his reaction, before she glanced around at her two daughters in their Father's arms, eating.

"Okay, well we have four hours till everyone gets here, because it's nine now. So, we have time until we have to start cooking. I'll feed Anthony."

"Okay relax. Play with the kids. That's why I cleaned last night so you can relax for ten minutes. You've been on the go for three months."

"I know, but it's not easy being a Mom of triplets. Especially when you're working." She slid herself on the couch beside her husband, grabbing the bottle on the table beside her. She grabbed her son from his seat, cuddling him in her arms. She gently slid the bottle in his mouth and he eagerly began sucking. "You gave them the right formula's right?"

"Yes. Calm down. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay."

"Hello!" Emma greeted, as she welcomed Rikki and Zane inside. She greeted each of them with a kiss, before leading them to the backyard.

Rikki's eyes landed on the triplets in their highchairs. "Awe, they're so cute! They're getting so big!" Rikki squealed, watching little Adrianna giggle at her toy.

"Yeah, I know." She slid little Samantha out of her car seat, smiling as she cuddled her in her arms. "How are they doing?"

"Great. They're excellent babies. Except for the sleeping part, but that's because they wants to eat every minute."

Emma laughed, as she cooed at the infant in her arms. "That's okay. They're too cute."

"I'll get it!" Ash called as he ran to the ringing doorbell. "Hey guys!"

"Hi." Cleo greeted, as she dragged three carseats inside the house, while Lewis had Izzie's hand and Linda Kate on his hip.

"Come in. You have a million things in your hands."

"Don't worry. I'm used to it." She laughed as she followed him to the backyard.

"Hey guys." Emma waved, handing Samantha to Ash.

"Aunt Emma! Aunt Wikki!" Izzie shouted, running over and giving each of them a kiss.

"Hey cutie." Emma swung her up in her arms, leaving a kiss on her cheek. "You're getting so tall."

"I know." She smiled, before running to her Aunt "Wikki."

It wasn't long before everyone else arrived- everyone's, Emma's brother, and his fiancé. Everyone sat down at the table, breaking into conversation, and playing with the babies. Lunch was served and the nine babies were passed around the table into different arms. Now it was gift time. Each woman had different gifts in front of her and they would open the gifts an organized way. Each of them would open at the same time from the same person. They started with gifts from Emma's parents.

Cleo and Rikki received the same gift. A basket wrapped in a clear plastic. This set included a baby's first handprint kit, 2 pairs of baby booties, baby teething keys, baby soap, 8-piece washcloth set, baby Q-Tips, 5" x 7" frame, three cotton t-shirts, baby lotion, three receiving blankets, three burp cloths, three roll neck baby sweater (0-12 months), three terry cloth bathrobe with gingham trim, and a satin-trimmed blanket.

Emma received a gift set as well. This set included a baby door pillow, baby beanie frog, three cotton t-shirts, a 5" x 7" baby picture frame, keepsake boxes for baby's first tooth and haircut, a few plush frogs, rattle rings, Johnson & Johnson baby soap, six wash cloths, baby blankets, a calendar with stickers to record the milestones of that precious first 12 months, three newborn hats, burp cloths, a diaper cover, and a few onesies.

The next gifts were from Cleo's parents. Emma and Rikki received the same set. These sets included, booties, a growth chart, a giraffe rattle, a cap, mitt and bib set, a giraffe activity wrap that squeaks, rattles and crinkles, with mirror to occupy baby in the stroller or car seat, and a deluxe fleece blanket with crocheted edges.

Cleo received the same set, and another one as well. The additional set included, a ceramic picture frame, baby bath soap, two-sided baby bibs, rattles, a plush baby lion, two-piece washcloth sets, Johnson & Johnson baby wash and lotion, t-shirts, and receiving blankets.

They then opened from Rikki's Father. They all received the same set which included, diapers, a box of wipes, diaper rash cream, burp cloths, an extra set of clothes for baby (shirt, pants, socks,) an extra shirt for Mom, baby sun block, baby bottles with protected nipple, a few toys, bibs, pacifiers, teething rings and pain relievers, a wallet, a changing pad, a few large plastic bags for sealing and tossing dirty diapers or taking home soiled clothes, an emergency number card and reusable water bottle for mom.

Rikki also received a set, which came with, teethers, receiving blankets, hooded terry towels, terry washcloths, Johnson's baby powder, Johnson's baby bar soap, Johnson's baby lotion, pacifiers, bottles, terry bear toy, safety scissors, and rattles.

The last person they opened from was Emma's brother and his fiancée, They had realized they all were given the same set when they opened it. This set had three different pajama 'flavors': Lime, (green), chocolate, (brown) and strawberry, (pink). Each pajama had "Sweet Dreamzzz" on it. Each pajama had a matching cap. The nightcap is white, with PJ-matching trim, decorated with multi-hued _sprinkles_ and topped with a red _cherry._ Each pajama, with its matching cap came inside a matching ice cream box, coordinated with its 'flavor'.

Emma also was given a bath set. Every bath time item you could think of was in this baby bathtub. The baby bathtub is easy to drain and reusable. In the bathtub were, cotton gowns, onesies, booties, two-ply blankets, hats, T-shirts, hooded towels, bib and burp pad sets, four Johnson & Johnson baby care products, two giant rubber ducky toys, two plush bears, four diapers, a brush and comb set, bottles, pacifiers and a teething set. "Thank you everyone."

"Yes, thank you." Cleo and Rikki added, glancing to see where their children were.

"Hey, girls. Can I talk to you inside for a minute."

"Yeah. What's up?" Rikki asked as they stepped inside, shutting the door.

"I think I lost my mermaid powers when I got pregnant."

**Rikki and Zane's Babies**

Baby A- Samantha Noelle: Dark curly hair and blue eyes. 3 lbs. 7 oz and 20 inches.

Baby B- Christine Isabella: Dark wavy hair and green eyes. 3 lbs. 4 oz and 21 inches

Baby C- Sophia Danielle: Blond curly hair and blue eyes. 4 lbs. 6 oz and 21 inches.

**Cleo and Lewis's Babies**

Baby A- Jenah (Pronounced Jenna, but I like that spelling) Danielle: Blond wavy hair and blue eyes. 4 lbs. 4 0z and 21 inches.

Baby B- Louis (Louie) Thomas: Dirty blond hair and green-blue eyes. 4 lbs. 8 oz and 20 inches.

Baby C- Craig Steven: Brown hair and blue eyes. 3 lbs. 15 oz and 20 inches.

Emma and Ash's Babies

Baby A- Anthony Thomas: Brown hair and blue eyes. 4 lbs. 2 oz and 21 inches

Baby B- Adrianna Christine: Dirty blond curly hair and green eyes. 4lbs. 8 oz and 20 inches.

Baby C- Miley Danielle: Dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. 3 lbs. 6 oz and 21 inches.

_Review! Also this story will be coming to an end soon. A few more chapters left! _


	19. Chapter 19 Criminal

Chapter 19 Criminal

"Hey, girls. Can I talk to you inside for a minute."

"Yeah. What's up?" Rikki asked as they stepped inside, shutting the door.

"I think I lost my mermaid powers when I got pregnant."

"Are you serious? How do you know?"

"Well I don't know how, but I completely forgot about being a mermaid after I got pregnant. But there's no possible way that I can still have my powers, because when I was dehydrated they put me in a tub full of ice and I didn't turn into a mermaid. And my children didn't get the powers either, because when I give them baths, nothing happens."

"Well we know Izzie and Linda Kate didn't receive the powers either and either did the triplets. But I still have the powers. Lewis usually gives the baths, but every time I give them a bath or help, I put on gloves."

"Same." Rikki nodded, glancing outside. "I haven't gone on a swim in so long, but when I take a bath I turn into a mermaid."

"So I'm the only one without powers?"

"I guess, but maybe it was just while you were pregnant." Cleo suggested, but Emma knew she was wrong.

"I stay human when I take baths or every time I touch water, for that matter."

"Well, lets not worry about this now. Let's enjoy this nice barbecue." Rikki suggested, stepping back outside.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Emma made her way upstairs and into the bathroom, only to be startled by a familiar woman standing in the large bathroom. And as soon as Emma was about the leave, the door was slammed shut by the man hiding behind it. "Dr…Dr. Denman?"

"It's been a long time, but this time, you're not getting away. I have my assistant with me."

"I don't have my powers anymore. So you can stop and leave us alone." Emma took a deep breath, trying to settle this, but she failed. The man pushed her to the floor, causing her to hit her head against the sink. The room became dizzy and Emma became faint. She managed to keep conscious, as the man slapped her across the face. "Please stop."

"Shut up!" He kicked her lower abdomen, causing her to bend over in pain. He kicked her again, except this time, blood spilled from her mouth. Terrified of what were to come, she attempted to stand up but collapsed as he kicked her again. She glanced up at Dr. Denman, who was videotaping the horrific scene.

"Help!" Emma screamed, her voice piercing from the high volume. She was hoping for someone to be in the house, but little did she know how bad the consequences would be. He grabbed her left leg, twisting it more than intended, before a loud popping sound filled the air. Emma cringed, blacking out from the amount of pain in her knee. Emma pulled her right leg up, slipping her wedge off and throwing it at the man. But he grabbed her by her shirt, forcing her on her shaking legs. She struggled to stay standing, mainly balancing on her right leg. He slammed her against the wall, her head hitting first. Her vision became blurry, as she struggled to stay conscious.

"Throw her in the bathtub. Let's see her tail." Dr. Denman spoke up, turning the cold water on high. The man threw her in, causing her to slam her head against the tub edge. That was the last straw. She fell unconscious, as the water gradually began filling the tub. But Dr. Denman grew disappointed, as Emma stayed human. "We better get out of here."

"Hey, Cleo, do you know where Emma is?" Ash questioned, glancing around the backyard for his wife.

"She went to the bathroom, but that was like twenty minutes ago."

"I'm going to go check on her." Ash ran inside the house, over to the bottom of the steps. "Em?" But no answer. He quickly ran up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Em?" But when he didn't receive an answer, her flew the door open, almost passing out from the scene. "Oh my gosh! Call 911! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!"

Everyone outside heard the horrific screams, Lewis immediately dialing 911. A few people stayed down with the children, while everyone else ran upstairs to the horrifying scene.

There Emma lay, blood spilling from her head and the water up to her neck. Ash ran to his wife, pulling her out of the tub and gently lying her on the floor. He grabbed a towel, drying her body, before wrapping her in it. "Wake up baby. Please wake up. Come on. I love you."

But before anybody could make another move, paramedic, police, and firefighters were in the house, pulling Emma onto a gurney. "Ash, go in the ambulance, we'll get someone to watch the babies."

"Thanks." He said as tears began to fall from his blood shot eyes. He jumped in the truck, glancing at the paramedic immediately beginning their work. He glanced at his wife…_how in the world did this happen?_

_Review! (Sorry about the delay!) _


	20. Chapter 20 Fade To Black

Chapter 20

"Hey, Cleo, do you know where Emma is?" Ash questioned, glancing around the backyard for his wife.

"She went to the bathroom, but that was like twenty minutes ago."

"I'm going to go check on her." Ash ran inside the house, over to the bottom of the steps. "Em?" But no answer. He quickly ran up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Em?" But when he didn't receive an answer, her flew the door open, almost passing out from the scene. "Oh my gosh! Call 911! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!"

Everyone outside heard the horrific screams, Lewis immediately dialing 911. A few people stayed down with the children, while everyone else ran upstairs to the horrifying scene.

There Emma lay, blood spilling from her head and the water up to her neck. Ash ran to his wife, pulling her out of the tub and gently lying her on the floor. He grabbed a towel, drying her body, before wrapping her in it. "Wake up baby. Please wake up. Come on. I love you."

But before anybody could make another move, paramedic, police, and firefighters were in the house, pulling Emma onto a gurney. "Ash, go in the ambulance, we'll get someone to watch the babies."

"Thanks." He said as tears began to fall from his blood shot eyes. He jumped in the truck, glancing at the paramedic immediately beginning their work. He glanced at his wife…_how in the world did this happen?_

"We've got to get to the hospital." Cleo hands were trembling with fear.

"My Dad said he'll watch the babies." Rikki spoke up, leaning against Zane.

"So will my parents and Lewis's." Cleo agreed, watching Lewis run over to them. "Where were you?"

"I found this on the bathroom floor." He held up a disc, which appeared to be a DVD.

"What is it?"

"A DVD from a video camera. But don't touch it, because it could have DNA on it. I don't think Emma would do this to herself."

"She was telling us how she was no longer…ya know…and she seemed kind of upset." Cleo looked at Rikki and Zane, searching for an answer.

"But you think she would hurt herself? She just had triplets and they've been trying to have kids for years."

"Postpartum depression?" Cleo suggested, but Rikki shook her head.

"That's not Emma. She was so happy about the triplets. She wouldn't do this to herself." Rikki said, just as a police officer walked over.

"What are you holding?"

"I found this on the bathroom floor." Lewis handed it to the police officer, who observed it carefully.

"Do you have a DVD player we could use?"

"Yeah, it's in the living room." Cleo pointed towards the front door, which was open. Everyone had left, except for Rikki's Dad, Zane's Dad, and Lewis's and Cleo's parents, who were watching the babies. Emma and Ash's parents were already on their way to the hospital and Rikki, Zane, Cleo, and Lewis were standing outside with the police, paramedics, and firefighters. "When can we leave?"

"Let's just wait to see what's on this DVD."

It wasn't long before a police officer returned with the DVD. "She didn't do this herself. Do any of you know a woman named Dr. Denman?"

Rikki gasped, before nodding her head. "She used to bother us…she wanted to…take…tests on us." Rikki didn't know how to word it, but she and Cleo both knew that their mermaid powers would be spilled.

"She and a man named Kevin harassed and abused Emma. We have the FBI and officers on their way to Dr. Denman's house. They're searching for both of them."

"What…kind of harassment and abuse?" Rikki hesitated, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"Just beatings, the man twisted her leg, she hit her head multiple times, and then way they threw her in the bathtub, she seemed to have fallen unconscious. They were talking about mermaids."

"Oh gosh." Cleo gasped, before everyone exchanged looks.

"What does she mean?" The officer asked, searching for an answer.

"The three of us were mermaids. We don't know how it happened or why but one night we became mermaids. Emma seems to have lost her powers when she became pregnant, but we still have them." Cleo and Rikki were waiting for a reaction, but he stood there still, as if he actually believed them.

"Are you serious? My wife used to be a mermaid until she got pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. That's so weird. But…you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not and the other police officers who saw the DVD won't say anything either. They know about my wife."

"Thanks so much." Cleo grabbed the pen out of his hand and scribbled down each of their numbers. "If she wants to talk to us, tell her to give us a call. We've got to get to the hospital."

"Okay, thanks and good luck with everything. We'll notify you about Dr. Denman and Kevin."

"Thanks." Rikki called, before sliding into the car.

* * *

Ash paced back and forth behind the door where his wife was. It had been two hours since her blood transfusion and stomach surgery and one hour since her knee surgery. And he's been standing here for three hours, waiting to be let in. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, staring at the picture of Emma brightly smiling, holding the babies, who were smiling as well. It was such a happy picture, but now there was a tear on it. He slid it away, just as a nurse opened the door. "Is she okay? Is she awake? Is she I pain? Is…"

"Calm down. She should be up soon and she will be fine. She will most likely be in pain. She's been diagnosed with Unhappy Triad…"

"What's that?" He interrupted, before the nurse could even take another breath.

"It's The unhappy triad is a combination of three different injuries in the knee, which is rare. The ACL tear, meniscus tear, and MCL tear are all occur at once. Her kneecap also dislocated, which is even rarer to happen with the unhappy triad. It needs to be treated with surgery, which we've already done. She will need to be on crutches for three weeks with a brace that keeps her knee straight and then she'll need to wear that brace for another three weeks after the crutches. And then she'll need another brace for a while. It could take up to a year to heal, even longer if it's kept untreated."

"What about her head and everything else?"

"We gave her multiple stitches in her head and she did have a concussion, but she's alright now. Everything else is taken care of and she's alright. She's going to be in a lot of pain, but…"

"How long does she have to stay here?"

"Just overnight, because she did have a concussion."

"Thank you." He slipped into the room, sitting on the chair beside her bed. She lay there helpless, but yet still so beautiful. "I love you so much, Em."

_Review! Sorry about the major delay. This doesn't usually happen, except my computer needed to be fixed so I wasn't able to update. Thanks for your cooperations._


	21. Chapter 21 It Can't Be True

Chapter 21

Emma's eyelids began to peel away from one another. She blinked numerous times, adjusting to the light. "Are my babies okay?"

"That's what you say first? They're fine. Are you okay?" Ash intertwined his hand with hers, relieved she was awake.

"I feel like I can't move. What happened?"

"You tell us. Actually we found a video, the police are searching for them. I didn't see it though."

"I don't know. I walked upstairs to the bathroom and they were there. I went to go leave, but they closed the door and started to attack me. He was abusing me, while she was video taping. And then, they thought I was still a mermaid, so they through me in the tub and I hit my head and then they ran."

"I was talking to the police and his wife...is a mermaid." He gently stroked her soft blond hair, speaking soothingly.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have her number. He wants us to call her."

"I don't understand any of this. Why are we mermaids? Why did I lose the powers?"

"I don't know. Are you upset about that?" He asked, glancing around the room.

"I don't really know. Not really, I kind of feel relieved. But...isn't it kind of strange that all of us became pregnant with triplets at the same time and went into labor the same day?" She began to feel nervous, developing a feeling of uneasiness.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, Ash I have a really bad feeling about something." And just as she said that, Ash's phone began to repeatedly vibrate. He pulled it out, regconizing the number.

"Hello?...Woah, slow down, what?...How?....no, this... this...can't....okay." He closed his phone, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She nervously asked.

"Mi...Miley's...mis...missing."

"What? I thought you told me they were okay. Where could she have gone? Who's watching them? This...this can't be happening. I have to go find her." She flipped the cover up, managing to jump out of bed. But just as quickly as she got up, she collapsed to the floor.

"Em! Somebody help!"

A nurse flew in, dashing by Emma's side. "What happened?"

"She tried to get up."

"I have to find my daughter! Don't touch me! I have to find my daughter!" She screamed, as the nurse placed her back into bed, trying to calm her down. "My daughter's missing! I have to find her!"

"Em, calm down." Ash sat on the bed beside her, and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "The police are looking for her."

"This can't happen."

_Review! (Sorry it's extremely short!) _


	22. Chapter 22 Scars

Chapter 22

Emma opened her eyes, amazed she had actually fallen asleep. But then she remembered that her daughter was missing. Her heart sped up when she realized she wasn't in the hospital. Instead she was in a small, unfamiliar room. She closed her eyes again, wondering if she was dreaming, but when she opened them, she was still there. The door suddenly opened and Kevin (Dr. Denman's assistant) entered. "Where's my daughter?" She begged, feeling her body shake.

"Shut up and she'll be fine!" Kevin smacked her across the face, dragging her across the floor by her arm. "Let's see how much abuse you can take." He kicked her stomach, causing her to gag. She bent over in pain, wishing this was all a nightmare. He kicked her again, this time blood spilling from her mouth. He pulled her up, slamming her against the wall of the unfamiliar room. He collided his knee with her stomach, causing more blood to spill out. He pinned her to the wall, turning his head to Dr. Denman. "Go get my tools."

Emma felt sick, watching leave to another room. She struggled to stay standing on her injured knee and her shaking limbs. Kevin forced Emma's shirt and shorts off, leaving her almost completely bare. She stood tense, watching return with a box. "Everything's in there and the baby is quiet."

"Is she okay?" Emma hesitantly asked, just before Kevin threw her to the floor.

"They're fine! Now don't move!" He opened the box, pulling out a whip. She cringed as he swung it above her. But the second time, he slapped her with it, leaving a red scar on her stomach. She curled up in a ball, wishing for the pain to stop. But it didn't. Luckily he put his whip away. But this time he pulled out a knife. And just as he left a gash on her thigh, she heard a familar scream- her daughter Miley. She hoped she was okay, but her heart began to race as left to where the screams seem to be coming from.

"Don't touch my baby!" Emma screamed, kicking Kevin right below the stomach, sending him to the floor. She scrambled to her feet, limping her way to her daughter. She immediatly locked the door, pushing Dominique to the floor. She kicked her repetitivly, before grabbing Miley. Luckily she looked okay. She grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room, wrapping her naked and cold daughter in it. She spun around, trying to find a way out. But the only escape was the door she'd come from and Kevin was banging on it, trying to break in. She spotted a window, except it was high from the ground- extremely high. Dr. Denamn stood up, unlocked the door, and pushed Emma to the floor. Luckily, she held Miley high, avoiding her to get hurt. She Miley on the floor, standing up. But she didn't realize him coming in with a knife. He stabbed her left abdomen, causing blood to spill out, squirting everywhere. She collasped to the floor, trying to breathe through the unbearable pain. "Somebody help!"

"Don't scream!" Kevin whispered through his gritted teeth, watching her bleed.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" She shrieked, hoping someone would hear her. After all, the window was open.

"Let's go, we've got to run." Kevin whispered, leading the way out of the room. Emma laid there for two minutes- although it felt like hours- before paramedics carried her and her daughter away. She had never experienced such pain in her life. Even in her delirious haze, she could here Ash's voice screaming. She could her the panic and tears in his voice. Her toes began to feel numb, as the tingly feeling grew on her body. Still not believing she was alive, her body was taken over with numbness. The sounds of the sirens hurt her ears. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting into an unconscious phase.

Ash held Anthony and Adrianna's car seats, as he entered the hospital. The smell of the room met with his nostrils, sending chills up his spines. He dragged himself to the front desk, dabbing his eyes with a clean tissue. "Is…is there…any news on…Em…Emma…. and Mi...Miley...Thompson?"

"And you are?"

"The husband and Father." Hewhispered, in a low, almost husky voice.

"Hold on. Let me check." She quickly typed, her eyes glued to the screen. She finally peeled them off, creating eye contact with Ash. "They're giving her a blood transfusion. She's on the second floor, if you'd like to wait up there."

"Okay. Thank you." Ash felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. His legs quickly moved to the elevator, and his finger collided with the cold button. After making his way upstairs, he casually glanced in each room, stopping when his eyes landed on Emma. He watched from the small window, at the chaotic scene. Doctors dashing around, calling to one another. Then, he almost collapsed right then and there.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled, after rubbing the shock paddles together and colliding them with Emma's chest. Ash placed the car seats on the floor, before collapsing against the wall, sobbing.

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the delayed update, lately. It's been very hard to update, so please stick with me. I promise once July comes around, updates will be sooner and quicker. This story only has a few more chapters left! I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	23. Chapter 23 Lean On Me

Chapter 23

"They're giving her a blood transfusion. She's on the second floor, if you'd like to wait up there."

"Okay. Thank you." Ash felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces. His legs quickly moved to the elevator, and his finger collided with the cold button. After making his way upstairs, he casually glanced in each room, stopping when his eyes landed on Emma. He watched from the small window, at the chaotic scene. Doctors dashing around, calling to one another. Then, he almost collapsed right then and there.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled, after rubbing the shock paddles together and colliding them with Emma's chest. Ash placed the car seats on the floor, before collapsing against the wall, sobbing. He glanced back through the door. There she lay helpless. As pale as could be. His eyes flew onto the machine. Finally. Her heartbeat was finally steady. He opened the door, placed the car seats beside him, and sat on the blue chair next to her bed. After the nurse in the room smiled at him, he knew he was allowed in. He intertwined his hand with her's and left a kiss on her cheek. He studied every feature. He was not leaving her side.

Before he knew it, an hour has passed. He was still holding onto her hand and the children were peacefully asleep. He looked up at the nurse, with fear in his eyes. "Why isn't she up yet? When is she suppose to be up?"

"Well…we're not sure when she's going to wake up."

He stared at Emma's small figure. His hot tears fell onto Emma's hands. He didn't take his eyes off of her and he wasn't going to. She was perfect to him. She was the one who created his beautiful babies. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe it for one second. "Ash? What…what happened?"

Ash's heart skipped a beat as he shot his head up. "Your heart stopped. What did they do to you?"

She glared at him, before opening her mouth. "He…he stabbed me."

I'm going to kill that man!" Ash wiped the top of his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Is...is Miley okay?"

"Yup, they're getting her now. She was fine. They caught them both. In fact...Kevin...died. He threatened to shoot the police and they shot him."

"Oh..good. Let's...let's just forget about this."

"No, maybe you should see a therapist."

"I"m fine." She sighed, shaking her head.

"But it's just good to see one. You were just...attacked. Please, just see one."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you to feel scared. You mean the world to me and nothing is going to change that. Ever. And every time I look into those beautiful eyes, I fall in love with you all over again."

"Okay, I'll see a therapist."

_Review! Sorry it's short! There's only one more chapter left! _


	24. Chapter 24 Perfect

Chapter 24

Emma dialed the number on the peice of paper, listening to the other line ring. She waited for someone to pick up, before speaking. "Hello, this is Emma Thompson, is Savannah Birks there?"

"This is her." The woman on the other line smiled through the phone.

"Oh." Emma laughed. "My husband, Ash, spoke to your husband. I used to be...a mermaid and apparently so did you."

"Oh, husband was telling me."

"Yeah, do you know anyone else who's a mermaid?"

"My friend also was, but she lost the powers when she became pregnant, as well as me."

"Same, but my two girlfriends also became pregnant and didn't lose the powers, but we all had triplets at the same time and our children don't have the powers." Emma explained, leaning back against the couch and straightening her right leg.

"That's so weird. My kids don't have the powers either. I never understood why it happened to me and I thought I was the only one."

"I know. I don't know what to make of it."

"How are you feeling? My husband told me what happened."

"Much better. I actually got off the crutches and have a bendable brace. They gave me another surgery to help with my knee and I'm working through the pain. It's kind of hard to be on crutches with triplets." She laughed, glancing over at the babies crawling on the floor.

"That's good. How old?"

"Almost seven months." Emma replied, waving to her daughter who was staring at her.

"Awe."

"Yup, everyday's an adventure."

"Tell me about it, I have four girls. A nine-year-old, a three-year-old, and two, nine-month-olds." Savannah laughed, glancing at her watch, which read five.

"Awe. I've got a boy and two girls, but they're excellent."

"Same here. I couldn't ask for any better kids." She smiled. "Hey, maybe we should get together soon."

"That sounds great. When?"

"Anytime."

"You could come over tonight if you like, my two girlfriends are coming over for dinner at six thirty and maybe if your friend isn't busy she could come over too." Emma offered, pushing her haird behind her ears.

"I'd love to, but are you sure it's not to much work?"

"Of course not. We already have people coming over, what's the difference if more people are coming over."

it was a few hours before everyone arrived- Emmaand Ash's parents Savannah and her family, Rikki, and Cleo. Everyone sat down at the table, breaking into conversation, and playing with the babies. Dinner was served and conversations about mermaids were spoken. Another friend was added to the trio. The babies were happy and healthy and so were their parents. Everything was perfect…

_Review for the last time! Sorry it's short! I hope you enjoyed my story! _


End file.
